Vision In The Night
by iorwen
Summary: Takes place in Otherville. A hot, humid night. Jack is staying on Juliet's couch. Juliet dreams of...I'm sure you know who and what she dreams of.


Title: Vision In The Night  
Rating: PG-13 for Nudity  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine

The heat was stifling that night. Juliet cursed as she hit the side of her air conditioner.  
"Damn it, does nothing work around here?" she cried.  
"Well hitting it isn't going to help," Jack said annoyed as she shook the box one more time.  
Juliet stared at him, piercing him with her steely blue eyes. She had no come back line so she let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, I'm going to bed then,"  
"Goodnight Juliet," Jack said before slumping down on her couch which was now his make shift bed.  
"Goodnight Jack," she said and stomped up the stairs in aggravation.  
…..

Juliet tossed and turned in fretful sleep before finally sinking into a deep slumber. Suddenly she was standing in an empty room. Her skin shivered and a million goose bumps rose to meet her, waking her, making her aware. Juliet looked down at herself, she was naked, and her long blonde hair was tickling her own pink nipples as it fell forward. She furrowed her brow in confusion before she realized she wasn't alone in the dark emptiness. Her head shot up and she tried hard to focus, to see through the black.

Juliet was aware of the shadows, aware that in the mist of this blackness, her naked form must be like a beacon of light piercing its heart, her hair like a flaming halo. She wanted to call out, to find who was with her in this loneliness, but her voice wouldn't come. Her heart started to beat as she felt his approach. She could hear its thump in the silence as it drummed against her chest.

"You," she said or so she thought, but it was only in her head, her mouth remaining a closed straight line across her face. She relaxed as Jack's familiar scent flooded her nostrils, making her feel safe until she realized he was fully clothed and she was nude, open like a flower waiting to be plucked.

"Jack," she tried to say his name but only mouthed it, her voice still lost in the abyss. He remained silent too, starring at the beauty of her face. His hands came up and brushed her hair back, tucking it behind both ears before he traced the angular lines of her face. She felt a trail of heat lingering behind his touch, burning her cheek bones before he rested his thumb on her mouth, running it back and forth over her lips, parting them, his tip scraping against her teeth slightly before she opened her mouth up more. She wanted him to slide his fingers inside, wanted so desperately to suck on his salty skin, but he pulled away.

Jack stepped back and looked at her. The intensity with which he eyed her body, tracing each and every curve of hers, made Juliet want to buckle but she was rooted in place awaiting his next move. He stepped forward again and ran his palm over her graceful neck, his fingers dancing over her collar bone before sliding it down between her breasts and gliding down to the flat of her stomach. Juliet sucked her breath in, waiting for Jack to lower his hand, to sink into the curls of her womb but he didn't. He teased her by skimming over her delta, kneeling in front of it, breathing her scent without touching her. Juliet fought back a whimper as she tried to reach for him but couldn't find the energy to move her arms, only able to arch her back in anticipation of more.

Jack's rough, calloused hands slid up her long, lithe thighs, over her waist and up her arms, before gripping her shoulders. He leaned in and she closed her eyes, tilting her head up, awaiting his kiss as he leaned into her. His chest pressed light on her hardened nipples, softly bruising her aching breasts. She parted her lips but his mouth never met hers, instead she felt the sharp scrape of his stubble slide against her cheek as he whispered into her ear.

'Turn around Juliet," he said squeezing her arms and spinning her on her heels. She was facing a wall of dark as she felt Jack's hot breath fall against her back. Juliet's breath quickened as he pressed his hands down her smooth spine before cupping the curves of her ass cheeks. He kneaded the plump, firm flesh before spreading them, exposing her more than she already was. Standing even closer now, Jack pressed himself against her flesh, pulling her hair back and grazing his lips against her neck.  
"Is this what you want Juliet," he asked.  
……

"Yes," she cried out, opening her eyes wide to find herself back in her bedroom. Her thin nightgown clinging to her body which was covered in sweat. She peeled the sheets away from her and sat at the edge of her bed, gasping for air. Deciding she needed a cool drink of water she headed downstairs to the kitchen. Passing the living room, Juliet looked down at Jack, sprawled out on the couch asleep, and she wondered, what he dreamt of.


End file.
